It is often desirable to make smooth, clean cuts of paper or other thin sheet materials employing a paper cutting apparatus. A variety of paper cutting apparatus have been proposed in the past. Many of such prior art paper cutters include a slidable knife edge in order to affect the cutting of the paper. Typically, such prior art paper cutters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 614,407 issued May 15, 1898; 1,895,754, issued Jan. 31, 1933; 2,013,893, issued Sept. 10, 1935; 3,301,117, issued Jan. 31, 1967; 3,973,479, issued Aug. 10, 1976; and 4,056,027, issued Nov. 11, 1977.
In addition to the cutting of paper or a thin sheet material, it is often desirable to remove the perforated edge portions of paper from computer-type printout paper and to discard the torn off, perforated edge portion so removed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a compact, simple, inexpensive, yet effective, paper or thin sheet cutting apparatus which provides for the smooth, clean cut of the paper and which also provides for the holding and guiding of the paper being cut and for the effective, simple and rapid removal of perforated edge portions of computer or other type of paper having a removable perforated edge portion.